Clyde II
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: After the destruction of his town, Clyde is now hiding on a small island, trying to do good with his powers. However when a secret group wants to capture Clyde for his powers and Stephanie,along with someone who has powers is looking for him. Clyde will need help from a man who knows the secret to Clyde's powers. Can Clyde learn to control his powers before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the sequel of my supernatural and thriller story of the parody crossover of Carrie and Chronicles: Clyde**

**This story is rated M for blood, violence, disturbing themes, sexual references and strong language (SO NO PEOPLE UNDER 18 HERE PLEASE)**

**You have being warned...Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Prologue: An Unknown Hero**

* * *

In a studio, A new report was recording live as a woman name Diana began the news.

"Good evening, I'm Diana File and this is Seven Nightly News, Tonight marks the year of one of the most disastrous events known to man.

I am talking of course about the infamous Diegoville Doomsday.

Thousands of lives were destroyed and most of the town and people's homes were perished in this terrifying destruction. However, they are some survivors from that night and are now currently returning to their lives in the city of Clayton.

But more of that later, for now we go live to the town of Maryville where the hospital is being lifted by an accidental fire due to an electrical surge. We cross now to David Clarence"

Reporting live from the burning hospital, Maryville is the news reporter, David, as he said

"As you can from behind me, the Maryville Hospital is slowly being under controlled by the fire brigade, however we're not sure if everyone has evacuated the building and we're hoping they have...Wait, look up there!"

The camera moves to see a mother and child screaming for help behind a stuck window.

"There is a mother and a child trapped in that room upstairs, I hope god has mercy on them, I hope they make it out alive" David announced.

"The stairs are destroyed!" One of the firemen screamed.

"This whole building is about to crumble down!" Another firemen screamed.

"This is very bad Diana, our hopes and prayers for that mother and child" David said in deep concern.

In the burning building, the mother was screaming for help from the stuck window as the child was slowly passing out due to the strong smoke.

"My baby!" The mother screamed.

She picks her son up and screamed

"HELP!"

Suddenly the roof begin to fall as the mother looks down and shields her child, expecting nothing but death until a moment later, she looks up to see the rubble of the roof floating in the air.

"W-What the?" She gasped.

"Over here!"

The mother looks over to see a man at the door with his hands in the air.

"Who are you?" The mother asked.

"Just run" The man shouted.

The mother holds onto her child and heads out to the door as the man drops his hands and at the same time, the rubble falls to the ground.

"H-How did you-?!" The mother gasped.

"There's no time to explain, Is he alright?" The man asked as he looks at the passed out child,

"He has an asthma problem, the smoke is killing him" The mother cried.

"Come on, I'll get you both out of here" said the man.

"Should I trust you?" The mother quickly asked.

"You must, now come on!" The man replied.

Soon the man started to lead the woman with the child down to the bottom floor but when they got to the stairs, they saw that it was destroyed.

"There's nowhere else to go!" The woman cried.

"Yes there is" The man pointed out.

"What?" The mother asked.

"Stay still and hold onto your son" said the man.

He steps back and expands his hand out when suddenly the woman and the child were floating the air.

"W-What the hell?! Why am I floating?! How are you doing this?!" She gasped in alarmed.

The man didn't reply but uses telekinesis to take the woman and her son to the other side of the bottom of the stairs.

"Now run! Get out of here!" The man said.

"I...I don't understand!" The woman gasped.

"GO! THIS WHOLE BUILDING'S COMING DOWN!" The man shouted.

The woman took her child and got out of the building safe and sound as the firemen putted out the fire and got the lady and her son to an ambulance. The doctor then goes to the mother and said

"You're lucky that you and your son are out OK? You need to rest for a couple of hours"

"My son? What about him?" The mother asked in concern.

"Your son will be OK, just let him rest" said the doctor.

"Oh thank goodness" The mother sighed in relief.

Soon a fireman walks up to the mother and doctor and said

"We managed to get the fire out but we couldn't find anyone in the building, no bodies, nothing"

"That's impossible, that man should have still being in there, he saved my life and my sons" said the mother.

"Well some things are just a mystery eh?" The fireman joked.

The mother just sternly looks at the fireman as the doctor said

"Get some rest madam"

Unknown to everyone in the scenario tonight, the man did escaped and is now on top of another building as he took the jacket hood off and reveals to be Clyde Henderson.

Clyde sits down and drinks a bottle of water from his bag and sighed

"Well, I'm gonna need to take two or three bathes when I get back"

* * *

**CLYDE II**

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. Just Another Day

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

* * *

An alarm clock was beeping as it was seven am in the morning. A female hits the snooze button and got up from her bed, yawning.

Stephanie Montez heads downstairs and was greeted by her mother.

"Good morning sweetie" The mother known as Victoria Montez greeted.

"Morning mum" Stephanie greeted back and kisses her mother on the cheek.

"Would you like some eggs with your bacon?" Victoria asked.

"Yes please" Stephanie nodded as she sits on the chair by the table.

Victoria then puts the eggs and bacon on the plate as Stephanie turns on the TV as the news reported about the Diegoville Doomsday Memorial Day as some of them were reporting people who claim they know how the destruction happened that night.

Victoria saw this and from the look of Stephanie's sad face, she turns off the TV and sets the plate on the table.

"Pay no attention to the news sweetie, all those fools want is free publicity from the news" said Victoria.

Stephanie nodded and begins to eat her breakfast quietly as Victoria sits next to her and asked

"Is everything OK sweetie?"

Stephanie stops eating for a moment and sadly looks at her mother and replied

"I missed everyone mum...I missed Mr Tyler, Whitney especially Clyde and Luke"

Victoria hugs her and replied

"I know sweetie, I miss Luke too so very much"

Unknown to everyone, Stephanie is the only one who knows how the destruction happened at Diegoville.

It was all because of Bobby Douglas who poured stag blood on her prom date, Clyde Henderson. Unknown to everyone else except for Stephanie, Clyde has a power that is so strong that nearly nothing can stop him, sadly when Clyde was bullied and laughed at during the prom prank, his dark side of his powers took over his mind and body and extracts a terrifying revenge on friend and foe with his powers.

Clyde's powers has killed every single person in the prom including the bullies outside the town hall and then unleashes hell all over Diegoville, wiping out thousands of lives as Stephanie and Luke were the survivors until Bobby killed Luke after Stephanie's brother took the bullet for Clyde to save him.

Clyde then killed Bobby and finally returns home to finish off his abusive father Kenny before disappearing onto a small island, living in self-exile. It was truly a horrific night for Stephanie but she knew it wasn't Clyde's fault. He lost control of his powers and his mind all because of Bobby and the people who abused and torment him.

"Sweetie, are you doing OK at school?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah...it's just some of the kids say things before me surviving that night but I don't even care, I don't listen to them" Stephanie replied.

"Well good for you darling, those kids are just fools and have no idea what's it like to be there that night" Victoria nodded.

"Yeah..." Stephanie sadly nodded.

"Now come on, finish your breakfast and get ready for school" said Victoria.

"OK mum" Stephanie replied.

Later on, Stephanie was walking to school as she bumps into someone and said

"Oops sorry!"

She looks up to see her new best friend Alex Nolan as he smiles at Stephanie and said

"Hey Stephanie"

"Hi Alex" Stephanie greeted.

"How are you today?" Alex asked.

"I'm OK, why do you ask?" Stephanie asked.

"Well today is well...you know..." Alex nervously said.

"Oh yeah...That day, Yeah I'll be fine" Stephanie nodded.

"I'm sorry about your brother and your friends" Alex apologized.

"Thank you" Stephanie thanked.

"Hey, don't listen to what some of those kids say to you, they're just bullshitters" Alex said

"I know, I don't even care about those losers" Stephanie replied.

"That's the way buddy" Alex chuckled.

Stephanie chuckled.

Stephanie enjoys her new school and she has make new friends but lately she's being teased by the spoiled school captain, Janis Silverman. She is a bratty girl who makes fun of Stephanie and likes to spread rumours about her for fun and enjoyment but Stephanie doesn't care, she sometimes have something to say right back at Janis, plus she has Alex, her new best friend, to stick by her side.

As soon as they reached Clayton High, Alex looks at Stephanie and joked

"Well, are you ready to enter the jungle?"

"Yeah, it's just another day at Clayton High for me, just another day" Stephanie giggled as the two heads to the school.

* * *

**Stephanie Montez is now living in Clayton with her parents**

**She is making new friends as well some bullies**

**Alex seems to be nice guy though, Doesn't he :)**

**It's Diegoville Doomsday Memorial Day for Stephanie and the others**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. School Day & The Club

**Chapter 2: School Day & The Club**

* * *

Soon it was time for art class as Stephanie and Alex enters the class room with the rest of the classroom as Janis and her gang saw her and giggled at the way she looked today.

"Hey Steph, Wha'cha doin?" One of the girls asked in playful tone.

"Um, getting ready for class" Stephanie replied.

"Shouldn't you be at home ready for your prom date?" Janis teased.

"Funny, shouldn't you be at the hairdressers getting your hair to be more blonder to match your dumb looks?" Stephanie teased back.

Janis just scoffed and gave Steph a small shove as she replied

"Whatever freak"

"Hey Janis, You know what today is right?" Alex asked.

"Well duh, It's that doomsday nonsense from that boring town" Janis scoffed.

Alex gave her a small stern look and said

"Just leave Stephanie alone today OK?"

"Whatever" Janis replied, not caring about it.

After class, Stephanie was outside the cafeteria as she can hear people whispering about her on the night of the prom as she didn't like being talked behind her back, especially about the Diegoville Doomsday. Most students come up to her and give her their condolences about her and the people of Diegoville, to which she appreciates them.

While bullies like Janis and her dumb boyfriend Dave Jackson make fun of her and spread quiet rumours that she maybe cursed by bringing bad luck to Clayton since she survived the awful night as in one of those horror movies where something bad happen to the victim and he or she moves away to a different town and the bad things happen again a while later.

Stephanie just ignores it with the help of Alex, Before Stephanie started at school, Alex met Stephanie while she was alone in the park, sobbing about Clyde. He wonders what was wrong and she told him what happened while leaving out the parts where Clyde had powers and how the destruction started.

Alex then begins to hang out with Stephanie and the two became best friends, to which she and her parents were grateful for.

The young man then goes to Stephanie and sits by her and said

"You OK?"

"I'm alright" Stephanie nodded.

"I heard the bullies are spreading untruthful rumours about you" Alex replied.

"I know...Mostly Janis and Dave" Stephanie sighed.

"Don't listen to them, they're idiots, they won't even have a chance to graduate from this school" said Alex.

"I know" Stephanie nodded.

Soon they heard Dave coming with a few of his jock friends as she sighed in annoyance before Dave saw her and chuckled

"Hey look boys, its prom queen of terror"

The boys laughed as Stephanie snapped

"Piss off Dave, I'm not in the mood for you"

"Heard you insulted my girlfriend today hmm? Might wanna be careful unless we might end up like your prom date that night" Dave teased.

"Dude, shut the fuck up OK?" Alex angrily said.

"Oh fuck you Alex" Dave scoffed.

"You don't know what it's like to lose everything you love! I suffered everyday from the past year ever since Diegoville was destroyed and you and your dumb bitch wouldn't know about that because you're stupid fucks" Stephanie angrily snapped.

The jocks let out an immature ooh as Dave harshly chuckled

"Well, someone's on their rags"

The boys laughed except for Alex as Stephanie throws her cup of water at Dave and exclaimed

"Fuck you asshole"

She storms off furiously as Dave teased

"Come on girl, I'll show you how to lighten up"

Alex just shoved Dave a bit and snapped

"Shut the fuck up Dave and leave her alone"

"Whatever loser, it's not like you can fuck her good" Dave mocked.

The boys laughed at Alex as they leave with Dave while Alex goes to Stephanie and muttered to Dave behind his back.

"Asshole"

After school, Alex caught up with Stephanie and in concerned, he asked

"Are you alright?"

Stephanie sniffed a bit as she was crying a bit from the insults she had from the bullies about prom night in Diegoville as she sniffed

"I'll be fine"

"Pay no attention to those assholes, they have no idea what's it like to be there on that night, true I wasn't there but I imagine it would be very horrible" Alex comforted.

"I know...and it was horrible...I know why Janis is always making fun of me...She hates me because I'm more pretty than her according to everyone in the school but I don't care about my look...I care about what I do for life" said Stephanie.

"Well you are beautiful and those two shouldn't speak of that night that way to you, it's insulting and it's very disrespectful" said Alex.

"Don't you think I know that?" Stephanie angrily replied.

"Calm down Stephanie, I was only helping you" Alex said.

"Sorry...I just...Sometimes I wish I can go back and save the whole town from disaster...including my friends" Stephanie sadly sighed.

"I understand...So...do you want me to be by your side at the memorial night" Alex asked.

"That would be so sweet of you Alex, thank you" Stephanie thanked with a small smile on her face.

"No worries Steph, I'm your friend and I'm always here for you whenever you need me" Alex winked.

"Thanks" Stephanie thanked as they head home.

* * *

Meanwhile in a local nightclub, Clyde was on a table with a drink. Clyde was trying to take his mind off the night his power went out of control and took over him, causing Clyde to destroy everyone friend and foe in Diegoville and destroying the town, leaving it in ruins.

He knew tonight was the memorial night and thinking about it was making Clyde's powers uneasy as he still has some out of control episodes with his powers.

Like the time, he saw a man mugging a woman, it reminds him of Bobby hurting a student and his powers almost made him use it to crush the man's head with a car but the woman screams made it stop as Clyde uses his powers to drop the car as the two individuals ran in opposites directions and the woman was left unharmed and the man got away in panicked.

"Conceal your powers tonight Clyde, just forget about that night and have fun tonight at the club" Clyde thinks to himself.

But sadly Clyde wasn't in the mood for dancing or mingling with others at the club. Instead he just took a sip of his drink and watches the people dancing including a female dancing on the stage as the manager notices that Clyde was looking at his girlfriend for a while.

He goes to confront Clyde and said

"Hey, were you statring my girlfriend? Yes or no, were you

staring my girlfriend?" The club manager asked.

Clyde was not in the mood for confrontation as he sighed

"No...I wasn't just staring at your girl, I was watching everyone else"

"Okay, good, because I don't wanna have to beat your ass" The club manager sternly replied

"Whatever" Clyde shrugged.

"Don't talk back to me. Don't get smart you little bitch" The Club manager known as Austin snapped.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want asshole" Clyde snapped back, getting off his seat.

"I know you were staring my girlfriend dancing. I should break your fucking nose, you know that? I should beat your ass right now" Austin threatened as he flips the table down.

Clyde didn't feel threatened and was feeling the urge to beat the rude manager down but decided against it for a moment when Austin angrily added.

"You remind me of a little shit that was in a barn rave once with a fucking camera and he was filming my girlfriend...He was total fag like you"

"I don't give a shit what you say asshole so just fuck off" Clyde angrily spatted.

Austin furiously was about to throw a punch but Clyde grabs the fist before grabbing onto his shirt and with his powers, he lifts Austin up as the club manager grunted

"What the hell?!"

"I said...FUCK OFF!" Clyde furiously shouted.

He throws Austin over to the bar stool and knocks it over, making the alcohol bottles smashed and the glass break.

The crowd gasped in alarm and the music stops as the club manager was groaning in pain as his girlfriend shrieks and rushes to check on him.

Clyde then storms out through the backdoor as his powers made the sprinklers at the club turned on which made everyone started to leave in panic and confusion.

"This is so not my night" Clyde groaned in annoyance as he kind of regrets losing a bit of control of his powers.

* * *

**Poor Stephanie and Clyde! :(**

**Not really having a good time so far**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Alleyway Rampage

**Chapter 3: Alleyway Rampage**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN HORROR VIOLENCE AND DISTURBING THEMES**

* * *

Clyde was outside the alleyway of the nightclub, trying to relax from that power outburst he had with the rude manager as he then sees two boys harassing a female woman near him as he goes to them and sternly said

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

One of the men looks at Clyde and snapped

"Piss off homo"

"Yeah or we'll make you into a bitch" The other man threatened Clyde

Clyde was so not in the mood for talking and not making things bad as they are as he quickly angrily grabs the two men and with his powers, he throws them down to the ground as they lie down in pain. Clyde then grabs the handbag and hands it back to the frightened woman.

"Are you OK?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, thank you" The woman sighed in relief.

"Go home madam, it's for the best you go home now" Clyde gently said.

"I agree, Thank you" The woman thanked and soon she leaves.

Clyde then turns to the men groaning in agony as he walks to them and sternly said

"Don't you assholes know how to treat a lady?"

Suddenly Clyde felt a big blow to his back as he falls to the ground in agony and looks up to see the nightclub manager with his girlfriend glaring at him.

"You shouldn't have pissed us off motherfucker" Austin growled.

"Oh it's you...and your girl, what the fuck do you want?" Clyde growled back.

Austin kicks Clyde in the face as he yelled

"The fuck do you think?! Pay back for fucking with me and for making a mess on my nightclub"

"Yeah and for hitting us in front of that lady you asshole" One of the man spatted.

"You were harassing that poor girl you dumb fucks" Clyde growled.

"I bet he wanted to fuck me the way he looked at me" Austin's girlfriend giggled.

"Yeah? Well I'm going to make sure this bitch learns his lesson baby" Austin deviously laughed and kisses her.

Clyde was really getting angry as he was afraid of losing control of his powers as he feels it slipping a bit. The windows begin to crack a bit as trash cans move a little until Clyde said

"Listen...I'm only giving you this warning, don't mess with me! You have no idea how dangerous my bad side is"

Austin and the gang laughs at him as Austin mocked

"Oh really? Well you already got me on my bad side bitch and I'm gonna break your fucking face"

He then turns to the boys and said

"Beat the shit out of this bitch boys"

Austin kicks Clyde again before the two boys begin to beat the crap out of Clyde, punching and kicking him all over the place.

Clyde wanted to use his powers to get out of here but the agony and the pain was making him unfocused of using it. Suddenly he begins to have visions of Fred and Carlos beating him in high school while the ringleader Bobby Douglas watches him in evil delight with his trampy girlfriend Jade.

Bobby and the others were his bullies from the past that always abusive and bully him every day until the night Clyde destroyed them with his powers on the destruction of Diegoville.

"P-Please! Stop!" Clyde cried.

"Fuck you" Austin spatted as the boys continues beating Clyde up.

Clyde was trying so hard not to lose control of his powers but the pain and agony reminds me so much of what the bullies did to him as he can feel his powers slipping to control him until he finally snapped once more.

His pupils turn black as night as he felt no more pain, only anger and urges for destruction. The boys stopped beating him up as Clyde was bruised and bloody on the face but since his powers, once again, turned him to his dark side...he didn't care.

"Hold that fucker so I can break his face" Austin snapped.

The two men grabbed Clyde down so he couldn't escaped as Austin aims his metal baseball bat at Clyde's face and added

"I'm gonna fucking enjoy this"

He raises the baseball bat up and swings it down when suddenly, Clyde uses his telekinetic powers to stop the baseball bat near him as Austin tries to hit Clyde with the baseball bat again but Clyde stops it again.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Austin's girlfriend asked in confusion.

"Just shut up!" Austin spatted.

Clyde's power was too incredible as lights began to flicker and windows were breaking. Soon tiny rocks from the ground float in the air as the gang saw them and were in shock.

"Are you fucking seeing this?" One of the men gasped.

"What the fuck?!" The other man gasped as well.

Suddenly Clyde lets out an anguish scream and like an grenade explosion, Clyde uses his powers to send the gang flying away from Clyde and landed on the ground in agony.

Clyde got up and blocks the exit of the alleyway from the gang as he sees them getting up and rushing to each other in their defensive mode.

"How the fuck did he do?!" Austin whimpered.

"I don't know!" The first man said.

"Somebody do something!" The girlfriend cried.

The second man took a sharp pocket knife and points at Clyde as he yells

"Stay back! I mean it!"

Clyde looks at the man with the knife as he uses his powers to snatch the knife away from the man and levitates it to the air as he points to the second man.

"Oh shit" The second man whimpered.

"Run!" The girlfriend screamed.

Soon the quartet tried to fled but with a quick wave of the arm, Clyde uses his powers to knock the gang down to the ground then uses his powers to flip them on their back and pins them down like dolls stuck in super glue.

Clyde looks at the quartet and wonders who is the first one he's going to 'play' with as he then sees the second man trying to get up and so Clyde chose him first.

He lifts the man in the air and bounces him up and down to the ground like a basketball, leaving blood marks from his face on the ground that gets worse every time Clyde slams him to the ground.

He then stops and floats the man in the air once more as Clyde then uses telekinesis to slice the man's throat with the floating knife. The trio screamed in horror as Clyde levitates the dying man above them as blood from his huge cut on the neck spills on the manager and soon the floating man slowly dies.

Clyde then telekinetically sends the dead man over to the alley wall like discard material as Clyde's dark side was enjoying the torment and destruction he's causing. He then chose his next victim, the other man, he lifts him in the air while holding the other two down with his powers.

"N-No! Please! I'm sorry!" The other man pleaded.

Clyde just glares at him and growled

"Apologize in hell"

He then uses his powers to make the man slam to the walls like a horrific pinball machine as Clyde makes the other man slam to the wall, leaving trails of blood on the wall each time the other man slams heavily on the wall.

Clyde then raises the other man in the air as high as he could and stops his powers as the man falls to his death with a loud crack and a slam to the ground while Clyde watches his body roll to him for a bit as he can see a large crack on his skull, making it rapidly bleeding.

Clyde didn't evilly smile at this but the darkness in him was enjoying the destruction he's doing to the people who fills him up with anger and fear. Normally Clyde would just run away when he used his powers to get the gang away but the dark side of his powers are much stronger due to the misery and pain Clyde for all those years as he slowly loses his sanity slowly and surely.

Clyde then sees the girlfriend of Austin crying and trying to escape from the strong telekinetic grip to the ground as he chose her next.

"No! NO! Leave her be! Please!" Austin shouted.

Clyde evilly looks at Austin and growled

"I only want to her dance"

He telekinetically makes two electric wires from a light post near the back door of the night club snap off and they were still active and dangerous when Clyde lets go of Austin's girlfriend grip to the ground as she got up and begins to flee. He then sees a fire hydrant as he uses his powers to turn it on, Water then begins to splash onto Austin's girlfriend who screams in alarm and slips on the ground.

When the water from the fire hydrant stops, Clyde aims the two electric wires to the girlfriend and then sends them to her with his powers.

"Nooooo!" Austin screamed.

The wires touches the water where Austin's girlfriend was getting up from as the electricity quickly spreads and electrocutes the woman to death as her body was rapidly shaking and all they can hear was her screams. Once the light pose exploded a bit, causing the electric wires to stop, Austin saw the body of his girlfriend falling to the ground as he screams in terror, causing Clyde to telekinetically drag him back into the nightclub as the telekinetic boy throws Austin down and pins him to the ground with his powers once more.

"Y-You killed them! YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM!" Austin screamed.

"I told you not to mess with me and now because of you, you cause destruction here tonight" The dark side of Clyde spoke.

"You're a freak! A fucking monster!" Austin tearfully snapped.

Clyde glares darkly at Austin with his dark black eyes and growled

"Monster? I'll show you monster"

Clyde expands his hands out as posts and rubble from the roof fall on Austin's legs, trapping him as the screaming man tries to get out.

"Since you love your precious club so much...You can die in it" Clyde's dark side growled.

Clyde then raises his arms in the air and soon the whole place to begin to crumble as lights and neons exploded, causing a big fire as it slowly spreads around the building and soon more rubble begins to fall from the roof as everything was collapsing before Clyde escapes into the night, leaving Austin to die in the collapsing building as rubble hits him once more and kills him.

Clyde was watching outside as the nightclub falls to the ground and the fire was still burning. Clyde begins to head back home through the park and into the docks until he regains his sanity back and realizing what he has done.

Normally with the out of control episodes Clyde has with his powers, he can only remembers bits and pieces as Clyde recalls the bits where his dark side killed the gang one by one as he felt so horrible and so shocked as he rushes to his boat and uses his powers to go back to his lonely island.

"What have I done?" Clyde gasped in horror as he knew this was not good.

* * *

**Clyde's dark side has being unleashed and that rude manager with his girlfriend and his men didn't survive his rampage**

**Clyde now realizing what happened feels horrified and shocked that he had another out of control episode with his powers**

**What will poor Clyde do now?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. Diegoville Memorial

**Chapter 4: Diegoville Memorial**

* * *

Meanwhile at evening in Clayton, Stephanie was wearing her black dress as she was getting ready for the Diegoville Memorial at the Clayton park tonight. Victoria enters her room and getting her soft make up on.

"Sweetie, we're about to head off to the park" said Victoria.

"Almost ready mom...I'll be in a few minutes" Stephanie replied.

Victoria can hear the depression in her voice as she knew she was trying to be strong but was still upset about today.

"Stephanie, Are you still upset about today at school?" Victoria sadly asked.

"Yes mom...but I'm trying to be strong for my brother and my friends for tonight" said Stephanie.

Victoria hugs her daughter and said

"Your brother would be so proud of you Stephanie and so would your friends including your good friend Clyde"

"Thanks mom" Stephanie replied and hugs her mother back.

Soon Paul, the father, knocks on the door and said

"We need to go now"

"Ok" said Victoria.

"Are you OK sweetie?" Paul softly asked his daughter while hugging her.

"I'll be OK, Alex will be there by my side as he promised" said Stephanie.

"I'm glad Alex is there for you, he's a true friend" said Victoria.

"I know" Stephanie nodded.

"Come on, it's time to go" said Paul.

The Montezs then drove to the park as they joined everyone including some of the survivors of Diegoville, at the memorial in the park.

The mayor of Clayton expresses his sadness and condolences to those who lost their lives in Diegoville Doomsday and they soon had a moment in silent before the people place their flowers to the memorial one by one until Stephanie, accompanied by Alex, places her rose down and sobs as Alex holds her in comfort.

"May the people who lost their lives that night rest in peace forever more" said the mayor.

After the memorial ceremony was over, Alex then goes to Stephanie who was still sad and said

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good...Just coming here reminds me of everyone I used to know before they all died..." Stephanie sadly said.

"I understand" Alex nodded as he pats her back for comfort.

Stephanie then sees Alex's parents comforting her parents as she then said

"Your parents are wonderful people"

"I know, they're sorry about what happened to you guys and your beloved brother" said Alex.

Suddenly they heard a honk as everyone looks to see a car speeding by as Stephanie gasped to see her bullies Janis and Dave driving by with the words Prom Night 13 on the car with Janis dressed up as a prom queen with a orange wig. Stephanie got angry as she knew Janis was insulting her about her being prom queen that night.

"Prom Night bitches!" Janis whooped as the car speeds off while the crowd can hear Dave and Janis laughing.

"Somebody get the police after them! Now!" The mayor angrily snapped.

Stephanie tearfully yet furiously walks off as Alex follows her and said

"Don't worry about Janis, she's a bitch, everyone knows that"

"I know that! I just don't wanna be here anymore, I want to go home" said Stephanie as she was getting more upset that bullies like Janis won't give her a break about Diegoville and the prom that night.

"Alex, why don't you take Stephanie back to her house?" Alex's dad said.

"Do you guys mind?" Alex asked Stephanie's parents.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Alex" Paul replied.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Victoria asked in deep concern.

Stephanie just walks off to the car as Alex follows her before he looks back and said to Victoria.

"I'll take care of her Mrs Montez"

"Thank you Alex" Victoria thanked.

Alex drove Stephanie home as Victoria looks at Alex's parents and said

"Your son is a saint, My daughter would be in deep depression if she never met him"

"Thank you Victoria, our son is a gentleman and that's how we want to raise as. Not like some of those boys in high school that act like total pigs" Alex's mother replied.

Soon they left as Victoria said to Paul

"Kids today"

"I know, no fucking respect" Paul nodded.

"Mr and Mrs Montez?"

The couple turns around to see a middle aged woman in a black work dress as she had light brownish hair and dark reddish lips that look like blood.

"Yes? Can we help you?" Paul asked.

"First of all, I want to see how truly sorry I am for your loss of your friends and your beloved son Luke" said the woman.

"T-Thank you, How did you know who we are?" Victoria asked.

"I saw you both and your daughter on the news on a recent interview of Diegoville Doomsday with the other survivors" said the woman.

"I see...And you are?" Victoria asked.

"My name is Enya Ambrosine" Enya introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Ambrosine" Paul said as he shook her hand.

"It's just Miss Ambrosine, Mr Montez" said Enya.

"Oh, my apologizes" Paul apologized.

"It's OK, no harm done" Enya said.

"So how can we help you Miss Ambrosine?" Victoria asked.

"Well...this is not easy for me to say but...I work with the Clayton Mysteries Agency, we solve mystery cases such as this one" said Enya.

"Mystery? The Diegoville destruction was caused by Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris" said Paul.

"That's what we thought at first until we found recent evidences that show that Bobby and Aaron were not present at the place where the destruction began" said Enya.

"You mean the Prom at the town hall?" Victoria asked.

"Exactly and the person who did this was a male according to our sources but it's not Bobby or Aaron" said Enya.

"How do you know all of this?" Paul curiously asked.

"I'm sorry but that is strictly classified, I cannot tell you that" said Enya.

"Right, so what does this got to do with our daughter and what do you want with her?" Victoria asked in concern.

"Your daughter was the only survivor of the prom that night, So she might know what happened that night" said Enya.

"Our daughter said she had no idea what was going on, she was scared and tramazied by all of this" Victoria explained.

"Are you trying to accuse our daughter of this?" Paul sternly asked.

"No, absolutely not, I know she's innocent. I just want to ask her a few questions and that would be the end of it... I just want to know her point of view of what happened that night. She might help us get us closer to find out the truth about Diegoville Doomsday and give the survivors peace at last" said Enya.

Paul and Victoria looked at each other for a moment until Paul said

"Just a few questions and nothing more?"

"Just a few questions and I will be out, You and your daughter will go on with your lives as normal" said Enya.

"Well...Not tonight, she's very upset" said Victoria.

"I understand Mrs Montez" said Enya.

"You can come to our place tomorrow afternoon" said Paul.

"Are you sure?" Enya asked.

"Yes" Paul nodded.

"OK, Can I have your address so I can come by tomorrow then please?" Enya kindly asked.

"Sure" Victoria nodded.

Victoria got her notepad and pen from her handbag as she writes the address down and hands the piece of paper to Enya.

"Thank you, I shall see you both tomorrow" said Enya.

"Very well" Paul nodded.

"Ok then, good night Mr and Mrs Montez" Enya bid farewell.

"You too Mrs Ambrosine" said Victoria.

As soon as Enya left, Victoria looks at Paul in concern and asked

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't want to upset our daughter more with this?"

"Look, it's just a few questions and she'll be gone" said Paul.

"What if she doesn't keep her promise and upsets our daughter?" Victoria asked.

"Well we'll tell her to get out of our house" said Paul.

"And if she refuses?" Victoria asked in concern.

"We'll call the cops on her" said Paul.

Victoria feels a little uneasy as Paul added

"Honey, I know you feel uneasy, I am too but if she's right about the man who started all of this then our daughter may help her bring this disaster to a close and help us move on better with Stephanie"

Victoria hugs her husband and said

"I hope so Paul, I really, really, hope so"

* * *

**Poor Stephanie, even out of school, she can't get a break from the bullies**

**She's starting to understand how Clyde lived before he had powers**

**A new character name Enya wants to ask Stephanie a few questions about Diegoville Doomsday**

**What will happen when Stephanie meets Enya?**

**Can Enya be trusted?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. Terrible Memory

**Chapter 5: Terrible Memory**

* * *

Clyde was at home in the lonely island, watching the news about the destruction his dark side of his powers caused when he was out of controlled. He felt terrible for the horrific murders he did to Austin and his gang as he turned off the news and washes his face with the water from one of the fresh water bottles he got.

He looks into the mirror and sadly asked himself

"Why am I having these out of control episodes with my powers? Why am I hurting people? Am I just always in a bad crowd? Am I always unlucky?"

He just sighs and leaves the bathroom as he relaxes on his bed and tries to forget his problems. He looks at a picture he saved from the destruction of his old home, as it was a picture of his mother Sarah and her older sister, Danielle...He wishes he could back in time and saved them from the night Kenny foolishly crashed the car.

* * *

_One night, Clyde was finished seeing a movie with the whole family as they all got in the car and drove home._

"_So Clyde, did you enjoy the movie?" Danielle asked._

_Clyde nodded and smiles at Danielle as he said_

"_It was an OK movie"_

"_Well I'm glad you both enjoyed it" Sarah happily said._

_Kenny was just driving as Sarah smiles at him and asked_

"_How about you sweetie? Did you enjoy the movie?"_

_Kenny didn't answer but continues driving as Sarah just sighs and said_

"_Look Kenny, I'm sorry you lost your job and everything but things will look up in the end, you'll see"_

"_Well it doesn't help the fact we spend our money on useless crap like the fucking movies" Kenny grumbled._

"_Kenny please, Don't get all upset about this" Sarah softly said._

"_Oh shut up woman, I don't need your sympathy" Kenny snapped._

"_Dad, please, Just enjoy tonight" Clyde pleaded._

"_Enjoy? Ha! I enjoy nearly every day in my life till you were born" Kenny harshfully growled._

"_Kenny! That's enough!" Sarah angrily snapped._

"_Leave Clyde alone dad, it's not his fault you got drunk and lost your job" Danielle angrily snapped._

"_You watch your mouth young lady" Kenny angrily replied._

"_When are you going to stop treating Clyde like shit and start treating him like a son?" Danielle furiously asked._

"_He's no son of mine, he's an accident because your fucking mother turned me on that night" Kenny spatted._

"_Turned you on? You bloody raped me Kenny and I was this close to fucking calling the cops on you" Sarah angrily bellowed._

"_What do you mean by that woman?" Kenny bellowed back as he stops the car near the street._

_Danielle comforts a silent tearful Clyde as she holds him close when Sarah furiously replied_

"_I've had with your behavior Kenny, For too long I thought I could help you change the way you are but no, you're selfish, cruel and heartless to us...I don't know why your parents forced us to marry just because you knocked me up at the rave we went to years ago" _

_Kenny just violently slapped Sarah in the face as Danielle gasped in horror as Clyde cried_

"_Stop it! Leave mum alone you monster!" _

"_Don't you fucking speak back to me you little shit, for now on things are gonna change around here starting with you, you are going to spend most of the time in that cellar where you will learn to respect your fucking father" Kenny bellowed at Clyde._

"_You are not going to do that dad, I won't allow it" Danielle growled._

"_Why are you defending him sweetie? He's an embarrassment and that's all he ever will be" Kenny spatted._

"_I'm not an embarrassment dad...I will show you that I do have friends and I will have a good life" Clyde whimpered._

_Kenny just laughed in a bad way and said_

"_You think that those people at your little school are your friends? Huh? They're not. You're an embarrassment... You run around this town, spending my money!" _

_Clyde looks away as Kenny then shouted_

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

"_Kenny!" Sarah hissed._

"_I didn't spend any of your money, dad" Clyde whimpered._

"_Because I don't have a dime to spend. Every last cent...look at me! Every last cent goes to school for you and your sister and now I can't even pay for..." Kenny bellowed._

_Clyde then interrupts Kenny as he tearfully screamed_

"_School?! I go to freaking public school! You don't pay for public school, you fucking idiot!"_

_Sarah and Danielle just looks at Clyde surprisingly as Kenny darken his glared and growled_

"_What did you call me?"_

_Clyde feared for the worst as from the moment he unbuckles his seatbelt, Kenny furiously goes to grab Clyde and tries to attack him but Sarah and Danielle stopped him by hitting him and holding him back as Kenny furiously screamed_

"_Did you call me an fucking idiot you little shit?! Did you call me an idiot?! Huh?!"_

"_Kenny!" Sarah angrily screamed._

"_I'm calling the police!" Danielle threatened._

_Kenny hits both girls and grabs Clyde who tries to escape the car as the older man growled._

"_You p__iece of shit! Come here! I said, Come here! Come here you little fuck!"_

_Clyde then kicks Kenny hard in the face as the older man bellowed_

"_Fuck!"_

_He lets go of Clyde and holds his nose as blood leaks out it from the hard kick to the face._

"_Clyde!" Danielle cried._

_She was about to go after him when Kenny furiously drives off without Clyde._

"_Kenny, stop the car, now!" Sarah bellowed._

"_Fuck that little shit, he's not living with us anymore, he's fucked" Kenny screamed._

"_Danielle, call the police!" Sarah cried._

_Clyde rushes after the car in tears when suddenly as Kenny drives through the red light of a corner of the street, a trunk speeds by and hits the car, causing it to rolls around on the road and crashes into a brick building._

"_Noooooooooooooooo!" Clyde cried._

* * *

Clyde snaps out his dark memory as his powers just made the windows shattered. He weeps for his beloved mother and sister as he hated Kenny so much that night even though he avenged his mother and sister by killing Kenny the night of Diegoville Doomsday.

After a while, he eases his crying and decides to go down to a town to see if he can get anything there. But before he leaves the building he heard a voice saying.

"Clyde"

He turns to see a man with a hooded jumper near him as he was surprised to see someone in his secret hideout.

"Clyde Henderson?"

Clyde uses his powers to pin the man to the wall as the hooded man said]

"Whoa man! Chill! Calm down"

"Who are you?! How did you find me?!" Clyde cried.

"Easy man, easy! I'm not going to harm you" The man replied.

"No offence but I don't trust anyone nowadays so what makes you think I'll trust you?" Clyde sternly asked.

"Because I'm like you" The man answered.

"Yeah right (!) You don't know half of what I am" Clyde scoffed.

"Oh really? Let me enlighten me" The man said.

Suddenly Clyde felt a force pushing him away as the hooded man then lifts his hand to which makes Clyde hover in the air, thanks to the hooded man.

Clyde was in shock and completely surprised that someone else has powers like him.

"I...I don't understand" Clyde gasped.

The man chuckled

"Dude, you're not really alone on this, there are others out there who can do what you can do"

Clyde looks at the man and asked

"Who are you?"

"I never really introduced myself, so allow me to ease your mind" said the man.

He took off his hood as Clyde sees that the man was a teenager that same age as he is as the man then added

"The name's Steve, Steve Montgomery"

* * *

**Poor Clyde, can't he ever catch a break?**

**Well he's greeted by Steve from Chronicle and surprisingly, he's alive!**

**How did that happened?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


End file.
